


The Final Hour

by LunaRowena



Series: Watcher Lillian [8]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Harvest Festival, fluff and politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: “So,” the erl said slowly as Sid hurried away. “The Thaynu of Caed Nua is here for your Harvest Festival?”“She prefers ‘Watcher’ if she has to have a title,” said Edér. “And Caed Nua is a pretty isolated holding. Not any towns around. Wouldn’t be anything going on in the area.”“However, my understanding is that she spends quite a bit of time here. More time, some would say, than is appropriate for a noble outside of her holdings, outside of the same erldom, even. Especially for an area without a thayn.”





	The Final Hour

**Author's Note:**

> For Pillars Prompts Weekly #0064: Harvest
> 
> I went digging trying to find information about the current Erl of Baelreach and couldn't find anything so I just made the assumption that the Baelreach stayed in the Hadret family but I also found something that said erls are elected so *waves hands vaguely*
> 
> The Final Hour/Harvest Festival is an actual Dyrwoodan holiday according to the almanac, including the names of the various roles.

“Do they really not have the Harvest Festival in Readceras?” Edér asked Lillian as they walked through the streets of Dyrford, Gideon the wolf trotting at their heels. Around them, the village folk bustled, preparing for the festivities of the day.

Lillian shook her head. “We had harvest festivals, sure, but nothing like your ‘Final Hour.’ Must be a Dyrwoodan thing.” Their boots crunched over the fallen leaves. “Shouldn’t you be busy with something, Mr. Mayor?” she nodded at the people around them. In front of the Dracogen Inn, Dengler directed the rolling out of a pile of kegs while someone else set up a basin for apple bobbing. On the other side of the street, Rumbald attempted to herd some goats toward his pigs pens where he seemed to be collecting a menagerie of farm animals.

“Nah.” Edér clasped his hands behind his back. “Sid’s the one running the show. That’s the job of the Mother Crane. I just gotta give a speech before the feast starts.” He looked longingly after Rumbald. The Court of the Badger King had always been his favorite part of the Harvest Festival. He made a mental note to stop by later. “Blessings for a good harvest and all that. Traditionally done in Hylspeak, but they don’t like that much around here and my phrasing’s terrible.”

Lillian grinned. “Should’ve invited Iselmyr.”

“I’m sure that woulda gone over well,” said Edér. The thought of the townsfolk’s reaction to a posh, Aedyran elf standing up and spouting out thick Hylspeak made him grin. “You hear anything from Aloth lately?”

“Last I heard he was heading back to Aedyr to visit his ma,” said Lillian. “And that was a few months back.” They stopped short as a few children raced across the street in front of them, laughing.

From around the corner of the mill, there came the sound of horse hooves clopping and wheels rattling across the stone bridge. Edér and Lillian stepped off to the side of the road. Rounding the corner, a carriage pulled by two chestnut horses came into their view.

“You expecting anyone posh?” asked Lillian.

“Just you,” said Edér. As the carriage drew closer, Edér could make out the crest on the door. “That’s the Erl of Baelreach.”

“That sounds like a job for the Mayor of Dyrford.” She kissed him on the cheek. “I’m gonna make myself scarce. Looks like Hendyna and Grieving Mother are over there.”

“Who?” But she was already walking over to the village alchemist and midwife, Gideon following behind.

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the Dracogen, the young men who had been rolling out the barrels now gawking. Edér walked over as the door opened and a brown haired man with a long nose he judged to be around his own age stepped out. The erl–he assumed it was the erl–turned around and helped a young girl down from the carriage who immediately stepped behind him and peered out shyly from behind his legs.

“Can we help you, M’Lord?” Edér called out. Dengler looked relieved he was taking charge of the situation. Edér gave a short nod of respect as the erl turned and made eye contact.

“I would like to speak with the mayor.” The girl behind the erl looked up at Edér with wide eyes as he drew to a halt in front of him.

“That would be me.” Edér stuck out his hand before realizing that might not be proper protocol for erls. Too late. He was committed. “Edér Teylecg.”

The erl looked him over before reaching out and grasping his outstretched hand with a firm shake. “Alton Hadret, Erl of Baelreach.”

“Figured as much.” Edér grasped his hand firmly back before letting it drop. “What brings you to our little village?”

“My daughter has never been to a Last Hour Harvest Festival,” he gestured to the young girl behind him. “I have fond memories of them as a lad. I also,” he looked Edér over again, “very much wanted to speak with you.”

“Well, I’m not sure what’s so special about me, but why don’t we take a walk?” said Edér. He nodded toward the road that ran the perimeter of the village.

They strolled along in silence for some time, the young lady taking in everything with wide eyes. The erl finally spoke up when they distanced themselves from the main bustle of the town square. “There are a lot of tales about you, Teylecg.”

Edér wished he had his pipe to have something to do with his hands. “I’m sure half of what you’ve heard about me is exaggerated, and the other half isn’t as strange as it actually was.”

The erl stopped and turned to him. “They say you’ve killed dragons, were personally involved with the assassination of the Duc, and are carrying on with the Thaynu of Caed Nua.”

“Now, I take offense at ‘personally involved.’ We were there when it happened, but we didn’t have anything to do with it. Even later took down the bastard that did it.”

The young girl paid no attention to the conversation and was looking longingly over at Rumbald’s pens where a handful of children laughed and petted the animals. “Can I go play, Papa?”

The erl looked down at her, tensed for a moment, then sighed. “Just stay close, Seila.”

She squealed and ran off toward the other children.

“How old is she?” asked Edér.

“Six.” The erl watched her run off.

“That’s mighty special.”

“Yes, she is.” The erl gave a wry grin. “I will admit that overprotection is one of my faults.” Seila ran up to a group of children playing with the piglets. “There are more children here than I would have expected.”

“New settlers,” said Edér. “From Aedyr, Readceras, Ixamitl.”

“How have you managed that?”

“Offering free land. There were enough abandoned houses with folks leaving from the Skaenites. The one useful thing I learned from Raedric.”

The erl looked back from Seila to Edér. “Lord Raedric of Gilded Vale, whose end they say you had a hand in?”

Edér shrugged. “He drove half the town out, murdered the half who was left, murdered his wife. I have no regrets.”

The erl raised an eyebrow. “What made you think you had the right to do so?”

“Wouldn’t’a done it if it weren’t for Lillian, if that’s what you’re asking.” Edér really wished he had his pipe. “Probably wouldn’t’ve even left Gilded Vale if it weren’t for Lillian. But with Lillian and Kolsc involved, Erl Bademar put it down to infighting nobles, so I heard. Personally, can’t think he was too sad to be rid of Raedric, what with the bad reputation he was giving the area.”

“And now Gilded Vale is a thayn-less town, much like this one.”

“Technically Lord Bersc is our thayn.”

“Technically, but in practicality, Dyrford has not been ruled by a thayn or thaynu since the War of Defiance.” The erl clasped his hands behind his back. “The mayor of Dyrford is the one with the real power around here.”

The children at Rumbald’s had started a game of tag, Seila racing among them. They tore out of the gate and around the corner into the square. The erl looked as if he would step forward for a moment, then relaxed and let her go. He nodded to Edér and they continued walking up the path.

Edér rubbed his chin. “I don’t quite get where you’re going with all of this.”

“Dyrford is an important frontier town. I wanted to meet the man who was running it. See what kind of man he was.”

They rounded the corner around Winfrith’s Armory and started heading back towards the village square. “Well, I like to think I’m just a simple man trying to do the right thing.”

As they worked their way back toward the center of town, Edér could make out Lillian’s bright red hair across the square over near where people had organized various games. She seemed to be laughing with the village midwife. Edér for the life of him could never remember her name.

“Edér!” He turned to see Sid hurrying toward him. “Have you seen anything of our Starling Maid and Knight of Prosperity?”

“No. Aren’t they supposed to be hiding?”

She gave an exasperated sigh. “They’re not supposed to be hiding yet. And Rumbald took the goats that were supposed to be for the King of Fools’s chariot. I’m surprised to see you without Lillian, I thought she was in town. And the Erl of Baelreach is in town? We’ll have to reorganize the head table.”

Edér placed his hands on her shoulders. “Sid, take a deep breath now. Ask Goody Hildren where Maewena and Dunfirth are and have her yell at Rumbald about the goats. Lillian’s over there,” he nodded across the square, “and Erl Alton is right here.”

Sid looked over at the erl, startled. “I’m so sorry, My Lord.”

“Deep breaths, Sid.” Edér patted her on the back. “You’re doing a great job.”

She took a deep breath in and out. “There’s Goody Hildren. Got to run.”

“So,” the erl said slowly as Sid hurried away. “The Thaynu of Caed Nua is here for your Harvest Festival?”

“She prefers ‘Watcher’ if she has to have a title,” said Edér. “And Caed Nua is a pretty isolated holding. Not any towns around. Wouldn’t be anything going on in the area.”

“However, my understanding is that she spends quite a bit of time here. More time, some would say, than is appropriate for a noble outside of her holdings, outside of the same erldom, even. Especially for an area without a thayn.”

Eder watched Lillian across the square. “You afraid she’s trying to make a power grab here? She wouldn’t want to deal with the paperwork.”

“I’m more interested in where your loyalties lie.” The erl looked at Edér with a neutral expression.

“As mayor of Dyrford I work for the interests of the town,” said Edér. “Which don’t include pledging its loyalty to a distant thaynu. If you’re asking about me personally,” Edér looked back at Lillian, “If you’re asking a man to choose between a woman and… if you get what I’m saying?”

The group of children, including Seila, ran yelling across the square.

The erl followed Edér's gaze over to Lillian. “Lady Lillian is famous for rejecting marriage proposals. For not wanting to share her power, they say.”

“As I said, ain’t much around Caed Nua.”

“With all she’s done she has tremendous political power. There are some calling for her to be elected the next duc.”

Edér snorted. “She wouldn’t want the job. And I don’t think Dyrwood would tolerate a Readceran duc.”

“Nor do I think the erls would elect her, but she does have some support, and people will listen to her,” said the erl. “Defiance Bay, while not ruled by me, does fall within my holdings. While the Dozens and Crucible Knights hold together order, it won’t last much longer without a new duc.”

“Are you saying you want her to throw her support behind someone for duc?” asked Edér.

“I’m saying she may be thrust into the role whether she likes it or not. And as someone… associated with her you should be aware of where that leaves you.”

“So,” Edér let out a long breath. “With all this, is this to say you would be against me proposing?”

The erl blinked at him. “I don’t think any man could stop you if he tried. Though don’t be prepared to make any friends among the nobility.”

“As you’ve pointed out, we’ve never really tried to make friends with the nobility.” Lillian had noticed them watching her by now and looked back at him with raised eyebrows. “I think we’ve been found out.”

The erl nodded to him. “I think I’ve taken up enough of your time.”

Edér nodded back. “You’ll stay for the feast, of course?”

“I would be delighted. But I think there are some very nice vegetables over there.”

“Hébrysc does grow a mean squash.”

“I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Edér and the erl parted ways, Edér making his way across the square to Lillian. Gideon wagged his tail in greeting.

“So what’s he doing here?” asked Lillian.

“As far as I can tell, mostly wanting to make sure you’re not trying to take over Dyrford.”

Lillian rolled her eyes. “I thought y’all were talking about me. And why would I voluntarily take on the paperwork?”

Edér laughed. “That’s what I said.”

Someone grabbed his arm. Sid grinned up at him. “So Beodmar’s had about enough of sitting for the dunk tank.”

“This better not be going where I think this is going,” said Edér.

“C’mon, Edér, it’ll be fun,” grinned Lillian. “Can I throw the first ball?” she asked Sid.

“Hey, I haven’t said yes yet,” protested Edér.

“It’s for the children,” said Lillian as she and Sid led him by the arms over to the dunk tank.

“It’s an important part of childhood, trying to dunk an authority figure into water,” said Sid.

A soggy Beodmar gratefully climbed down and Edér, with minor protest, took his place. Lillian picked up a ball with a wicked grin.

“Hey, you’re not actually going to dunk me, Lils?”

She drew back her arm.

“Lils?”

He hit the water with a splash.

 

Despite Sid’s worrying, the rest of the Harvest Festival went fine. Edér would have appreciated if his socks were a little dryer, but the feasting lasted into the late hours of the night and more than one person had to be roused from the tables. The erl had nodded a goodbye as he carried a sleeping Seila back to the carriage. 

Back home, Edér hung his socks up in front of the fire and finally pulled out his pipe. 

Lillian held up the wreath that had been bestowed upon her by Winfrith as the King of Fools. “So what does being crowned the Harvest Successor actually mean?”

Edér blew out a puff of smoke. “Don’t worry about it. It means they like you.”

“Is it a big deal? Everyone kept congratulating me.”

Edér shrugged. “It’s a nice wreath.”

“You’re impossible,” Lillian huffed. “Sid just laughed and wouldn’t tell me, either.

Edér yawned and changed the subject. “I think the festival went well enough.”

“Even with the erl showing up?” asked Lillian.

“He seemed a decent enough man.”

“Don’t mind me.” Lillian set the wreath on the table then stretched and yawned. “I’m just tired of dealing with lords. Erl Alton has never proposed marriage to me, so I can’t hold that against him.”

“Considering he’s already married, I would be concerned if he had,” said Edér.

Lillian rolled her eyes at him. “I just want to lead a quiet life, is that too much to ask?”

“You like getting involved too much to lead a quiet life.” Edér took another drag from his pipe. “If you wait a bit longer, you’ll have turned down every eligible lord in the Dyrwood. Then what’ll you do?”

Lillian came over and perched on the arm of his chair. “Start turning down the ladies, I suppose.”

Edér laughed and pulled her down into his lap. “Long as you keep turning ‘em down, I’ll be happy enough.”

Lillian sighed and curled up into him. “I just… I just don’t want to end up someone’s political pawn.”

“You’re the Watcher of Caed Nua. You’re too important to not get involved, and you’re strong enough to stand on your own.”

She groaned and buried her face in his neck. “But that’s work and I’m tired. Can we just keep doing this?” she asked, muffled. “This is nice.”

He put his pipe down and wrapped his arms around her. “Yeah. We can just keep doing this.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Harvest Successor is the young woman dubbed most likely to get married in the next year :)


End file.
